


Transformers: Shortstorm In Nightmare Land.

by DerpyFTW



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Abusive Mom, May Deal With Strong Themes, Nightmares, So Be Warned About That, Such As Bullying, and ptsd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyFTW/pseuds/DerpyFTW
Summary: Shortstorm Is A Youngling About 5 Years Of Age And She Deals With Nightmares On A Nightly Basis.





	Transformers: Shortstorm In Nightmare Land.

**Author's Note:**

> I Was Listening To Music And This Idea Popped Into My Head.

"Night, Shortstorm Sweetspark." @~' Said. "Do I Have To Go To Sleep?" Shortstorm Asked. "Of Course You Do! It's Important For Your Body To Do What It Needs To On A Daily Basis!" @~' Said. "Fine." Shortstorm Groaned. Shortstorm Climbed Onto Her Recharge Slab And Fell Into Recharge. @~' Smiled And Closed The Door A Little Bit Behind Him As He Left. (In The Nightmare.) Shortstorm Ran Away From Something That Was Chasing Her And Her Vents Were Going Into Overtime. Shortstorm Hid Behind A Rock And Caught Her Breath. "Why Does This Always Happen To Me?!?" Shortstorm Whimpered Gulping Down Air. A Hand Grabbed Shortstorm And Pulled Her Out. "AHH!" Shortstorm Screamed. "Thought You Could Escape, Hmm?" Tarn Asked. "Y-Yeah, I D-D-Did Actually." Shortstorm Whimpered. "Pathetic." Tarn Chuckled. "Whadda We Do To Her, Boss? Melt Her? Shred her Legs? Ooh! Zap Her?" Helex Said Giddily. "Those All Sound Like Good Ideas, But We COULD Use Her As Leverage Against The Autobots." Tarn Said. "I Like That Idea!" Helex Said Rubbing Both Pairs Of His Hands Together. Shortstorm Struggled Against Tarn's Grip But Was Getting Nowhere. "Quite The Squirmer Aren't You?" Tarn Said. "Nope. I Dunno What You're Talking About." Shortstorm Said. "Let's Get Rid Of That Temptation To Run Away, Hmm?" Tarn Said. Shortstorm's Optics Shrank And She Tried To Get Away From Tesarus's Blades. (In The Real World.) Shortstorm Jolted Up From Her Recharge Slab And Held The Area Over Her Spark. Shortstorm Looked At The Time And Saw That It Was Around Midnight. "Nope. Not Goin' Back To Sleep After That." Shortstorm Said. Shortstorm Heard A Floorboard Creak Outside Her Room And Checked It Out. Nobody Was In The Hallway. "Okay, Yeah, No Sleep. Not Gonna Get Caught." Shortstorm Said. Shortstorm Looked At Her Recharge Slab And Saw Tarn's Mask On It. She Rubbed Her Optics And It Was Gone. "Just A Trick Of The Light." Shortstorm Chuckled. Shortstorm Looked At The Clock. "Great. Only One In The Morning." Shortstorm Said Quietly. (The Next Morning.) "What Are You Doing Out In The Hallway, Shortstorm Sweetspark?" @~' Asked. "Huh? What Time Is It?" Shortstorm Asked. "It's Six In The Morning, Sweetspark." @~' Said. "6 AM?!" Shortstorm Gasped. "I-I-I Did It! I Lived!" Shortstorm Said. 


End file.
